Tales from the Sohoku Road Racing Club: Gross Couple
by Die Einzelganger
Summary: Yowamushi Pedal AU where instead of joining Hakone Academy, Arakita Yasutomo enrolled in Sohoku High School, where he turned the lives of everyone around him upside down - for better or for worse. Depends on who you ask and at what time, really, but today we're not asking anyone, because today is a special day. (Originally posted on Ao3.) Part 6 of this AU.
1. I

One month after the training camp, just two seconds into what was sure to be a glorious Sunday, Yuusuke's phone lit up with a call from Yasutomo. He clicked his tongue, and _Call,_ then pulled the phone to his ear with a grin.

"Sho?"

"Happy birthday, _Yuusuke…"_ came an affectionate purr from the other end of the line. Yuusuke's grin widened.

"Thanks, sho."

"See you soon… Are you excited? _Huh?"_

"You bet, sho!"

"You gonna sleep now?"

"Not much else I can do all alone, sho."

" _Hah!_ Aight… Sweet dreams, _Yuusuke…"_

"Night, sho," sighed Yuusuke, tickled too pink to sleep.

* * *

After a short night's rest, Yuusuke rushed to answer the doorbell with his night cap crammed into the waist of his pajama pants and his hair a tangled mess.

"Morning, sho..!" he slumped against the gate with a wobbly smile. Yasutomo, already clad in his gifted Makishima designer jersey, lowered his helmet from his heart to his side with an appreciative grin.

"Morning, birthday boy," he pecked Yuusuke's lips. "Did I wake ya..?"

"Not really.." Yuusuke scratched his cheek. "I was just lazing around, sho…"

"You ready for breakfast, then?" winked Yasutomo.

Yuusuke nodded eagerly, so Yasutomo followed him inside.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Yuusuke slumped over the island of the Makishima kitchen, eyes hung on his boyfriend's back as Yasutomo swirled scrambled eggs in a wok. He grabbed a plateful of blushing rice next and dumped it in, and with a few more nudges of his spatula, he coaxed a pale gold omurice onto a clean plate, serving it to Yuusuke with a crooked ketchup heart on top.

"Zucchini, olive, and anchovy omurice for Yuusuke," he cooed. "So what do I get, huh?"

"There's Kobe beef in the fridge, sho," Yuusuke rubbed his nose. Yasutomo whistled.

" _Man,_ you spoil me…"

* * *

A little more fiddling by the stove, and Yasutomo finally joined Yuusuke on the other side of the kitchen island with a heaping plate of rare tenderloins strips. He wolfed down half a dozen to appease his roaring stomach, then stole a glance at Yuusuke, who had just drizzled balsamic vinegar over his next bite of omurice with an idle smile.

"That looks tasty.." said Yasutomo.

"What, sho?" Yuusuke turned to him.

" _That. Haumm!"_ Yasutomo smothered his lips in a slobbery kiss. Yuusuke snorted.

"You _ass,"_ he shoved Yasutomo for giving him butterflies.

 _Incredible. Just like two years ago, sho..!_

* * *

 **END NOTE:**

When Yasutomo asked Yuusuke what he wanted for his birthday, one of the first things he asked for was breakfast lovingly made by his boyfriend - basically an excuse to have Yasutomo over as early as possible. Yuusuke's family celebrated his birthday the day before, then went away for Sunday so he and Yasutomo could be by themselves.

The mentioned ingredients came from Yuusuke's "Spider Toast" in that one cooking omake, and the idea of his getting omurice came from a drama CD track where Onoda asked him what he wanted for dinner, and Yuusuke said he felt like omurice, which was perfect because as we know, Yasutomo is king of scrambled eggs.


	2. II

_Incredible._ As in 'unbelievable.' That was how Yuusuke felt on that fateful Saturday night, when he had made the once inconceivable decision to retire his faithful GIAS - his pride and joy, his first love -, and then in the spirit of adolescent recklessness, he kissed Arakita Yasutomo, arguably a literal demon, and definitely the most terrifying person Yuusuke had ever met. When he considered how he had drowned his older brother in bitter complaints about "that jackass" every day for three weeks straight, his change of heart seemed absurd; and when Yuusuke thought of talented and handsome Kinjou, or sweet and voluptuous Tadokorocchi, the idea that he ended up crushing on the ugliest jerk in the road racing club was downright ridiculous.

And yet there he was, idly piloting a rental road racer with his head in the clouds and his core ablaze at the memory of Yasutomo's lips boring into his, and those inquisitive fingers in his hair. In fact, how Yuusuke managed to make it home in one piece, let alone sleep under the weight of what he had set in motion that night was still a mystery to all involved, for Makishima Ren spent the rest of his day in England fretting over his younger brother's safety, and Arakita Yasutomo didn't sleep at all.

The next morning, Yuusuke woke up conflicted and anxious. Change usually excited him; it had often improved his life, or at least his image of himself, but now he realized with growing trepidation that he had taken too bold a leap into the unknown. After all the ridicule he had suffered, and with all his faults and irregularities that Yasutomo still had no inkling of, could Yuusuke truly expect anyone to accept and love him, though they were hideous and flawed and strange themselves?

He crept into the kitchen and forced down a scant breakfast, his thoughts whirling around the family's garage, which had transformed overnight into Schrödinger's bicycle storage from hell. Should Yuusuke find his fractured GIAS within, then that whole nonsense with Yasutomo (no, _Arakita)_ would have only been a fever dream, and any relief Yuusuke might feel would still be tainted by his beloved road racer slowly falling apart… but should he walk in on a rental bicycle from Cycle Shop Kanzaki, then everything from those lips against his or those fingers in his hair would have been real, undeniably and frighteningly real.

Yuusuke hastily unloaded and repacked his school bag, then slipped outside and lifted the garage door. Inside, he glimpsed a shadowy silhouette and bit his bottom lip as he waited for the light to bleach it a gleaming white… and then watched thunderstruck as the morning sun washed over a matte gray frame.

A long and intense panic attack later, Yuusuke mounted the rental with trembling legs. Everything blurred on his way to school, and only when he had climbed the rear gate slope in eerie silence did Yuusuke realize that he had come in on a Sunday.

* * *

Although Sohoku High School seemed deserted, Yuusuke wasn't alone. He soon caught the sound of wheels, and lo and behold, Yasutomo emerged from the direction of the dorms, pushing his dirty Bianche along.

For a moment, they both froze, and then Yasutomo broke into his brightest grin and promptly sent Yuusuke's heart soaring into his throat and back.

" _Yuusuke!"_ he abandoned his road racer and dashed over, coming to a jittery halt a few feet away. "It's Yuusuke! What are you doing here?"

Yuusuke swallowed and scratched the back of his neck.

"I-I'm.. well…"

Yasutomo gasped.

"Did you come in to see _me?!"_ he cried in exhilaration that put Yuusuke's addled state of mind to shame. He flushed crimson and lowered his eyes.

"I.. y-yeah, sho…"

Yasutomo's grin stretched wider, and the next moment, he closed the distance between them, clamped his hands on Yuusuke's jaws and gave him a smacking kiss.

" _I love you!"_ Yasutomo squished his cheeks. "So what you wanna do, huh? You wanna go eat? _Huh?"_

Yuusuke's stomach chose that exact cue to roll out an obscenely loud gurgle. Yasutomo barked a laugh.

"Eating it is!" he smacked a kiss to Yuusuke's forehead this time, then released him and rushed off to retrieve his Bianche as Yuusuke staggered and clamped onto his rental, half afraid his knees might buckle under all the excitement that had turned his insides into squirming larvae.

He soon found himself speeding downhill with Yasutomo in the lead, who drafted for him all the way to his chosen breakfast place, then ushered Yuusuke to a booth and sat down next to him. In another minute, they placed their orders, and the very moment their server turned around, Yasutomo slipped his hand under the table and grabbed Yuusuke's left.

His palm was all tough skin and sweat, but then again, so was Yuusuke's.

" _Man…_ my heart's going crazy in there," whispered Yasutomo. Yuusuke could only hum, his throat too tight for words.

"But don't you worry, Yuusuke, this is gonna be great!" Yasutomo carried on with flushed cheeks. "I never dated anyone before, but it can't be that hard, right? We'll go out, and kiss, and hold hands, _oh man…"_

He paused, then cracked a grin. "Yuusuke, you know what love is?"

"What, sho..?" Yuusuke quirked a brow.

" _Love is an all you can kiss buffet!"_ Yasutomo declared with all the pride of an accomplished philosopher. "It's all the kisses we want, whenever we want!"

Yuusuke stared at him baffled.

"No, _look,_ I'll show you!" Yasutomo squeezed his hand. "Ask me for a kiss. Go on, ask me!"

Yuusuke bloomed crimson, but he managed to stammer, "U-Um.. k-kiss, sho..?"

Yasutomo leaned over and pecked his burning cheek.

"One kiss for Yuusuke.." he purred, then pointed to his own cheek. "And one for me…"

Yuusuke's eyes darted about in fear, but when he saw no one looking, he quickly returned the gesture, too flustered to feel anything except dazed and confused at Yasutomo's enthusiasm.

* * *

From then on, they kissed and touched every day, with mixed results. Yasutomo's ardor raged on steadfast and unextinguishable, but with a few exceptions, reserved, anxious Yuusuke hardly ever felt what he thought he was supposed to feel for his boyfriend. In fact, it was not until the cultural festival that those three weeks of ardent constancy finally caught up to him with the intensity of a rolling avalanche.

From the moment their seniors brought up the idea of lovely girls' dresses for their unlovely juniors, Yuusuke had been dreading the day he would be put on shameful display, "to help with the turnout" as their seniors teased like they just _knew._ Though Kinjou reassured him that the final product would fit Yuusuke like a glove, and Yasutomo prophesied he would look the best of the four, all Yuusuke could think of was how everyone would stare, how someone might even grab him as a dirty joke… until the first-years finally tried on those freshly tailored satin monstrosities, then fidgeted in discomfort as the fabric stretched on squarish Kinjou, bulged on plump Tadokoro, and the illusion neckline and sleeveless design brought Yasutomo's bruises into vivid relief.

With his pinched face, cropped black hair, battered shoulders, and a posture no amount of discipline could save, Yasutomo looked the worst by far. The moment he finished adjusting his dress, Tadokoro turned his head, while Kinjou pursed his lips in a mixture of tailor's pride tainted by pity. As for Yuusuke, his once squirming insides petrified at the thought that the boy he now kissed on a daily basis looked almost too grotesque for words, his heart hammering as Yasutomo's nose quivered in recognition.

" _Man,_ it stinks in here," he waved a hand in front of his face as he turned to Tadokoro and Kinjou. "Can you step outside so we can breathe, huh?"

Tadokoro stared back confused, but when Yasutomo nodded at Kinjou, Tadokoro pushed him out the door without a word.

"Yuusuke…" Yasutomo cracked a frail smile once the door closed behind them. "It's a good thing you like skinny, ugly guys, huh? If you didn't, I'd feel kinda bad for you right now…"

Yuusuke swallowed. Yasutomo's eyes fell.

"When I volunteered us for the turnout, I just wanted to spend time with you. I didn't want _this."_

"I know, sho," said Yuusuke. Yasutomo lifted his head just enough to peer at him.

"Yuusuke… will you still come and advertise the booth with me?"

"I will, sho," said Yuusuke, his voice small but firm enough.

"Will you kiss this ugly guy?" Yasutomo teased without an ounce of self-confidence. Yuusuke hesitated, but then stepped closer and their lips touched, dry and quivering.

The kiss seemed to soothe Yasutomo.

"Don't worry, Yuusuke, I won't let you down. We still got two days, and I'm gonna figure out how to own this look. We'll be just fine! You'll see..!"

Yuusuke doubted it, but he wished Yasutomo good luck from the bottom of his heart.

* * *

Despite Yasutomo's promise, Yuusuke could perceive no real change in his raggedy boyfriend until the start of the festival, when Yasutomo marched out of the clubroom in his dress and matching hairband, and wantonly snatched his friends' breath away. His posture had indescribably improved, and he now exuded smug, sensual confidence that even caused Kinjou to lower his glasses in astonishment. Yasutomo tilted his head and gave them a wink. Yuusuke flushed to the tips of his ears.

"Let's go, Yuusuke," Yasutomo flashed him a grin next. "Our adoring crowd awaits!"

Yuusuke swallowed, but hurried along, and within five minutes, he and Yasutomo stopped right of the main buildings and turned around to stand back to back. Yuusuke hid behind his sign. Yasutomo cleared his throat.

" _ **GET YOUR YAKISOBA BREAD!"**_ he hollered at the crowd, where some fifty heads turned at once, and for the next hour, Yuusuke found himself in a crossfire of inquisitive glances.

Large cardboard cover or not, Yuusuke felt unbearably naked as everyone drawn by Yasutomo's shouting inevitably started perusing his sign for directions to the yakisoba bread stand. The idea that they might catch a glimpse of Yuusuke's thin torso and round hips turned his every forced smile into a grimace, and each time a potential customer shrank away from him in clear disgust, his heart sank even more, until he all but forgot that Yasutomo had voluntarily placed his own deficiencies on full display.

"You have been blessed. Enjoy your yakisoba bread," Yasutomo chanted one last time, then turned around to pull Yuusuke into a half-hug.

"Thanks for coming, Yuusuke.. Now we can go enjoy the festival together," he offered his arm with a smile, and hypnotized by his newfound radiance, Yuusuke reached out and took it without thinking. His cardboard sign slipped out of his limp grasp and flopped to the ground. Yuusuke didn't even notice.

Somehow, they blended into the passing crowd just fine, and began sampling the wares of other clubs. They passed by the omamori stand, where Yasutomo received a complimentary omamori for his contribution. _(Blessed by the powers that be,_ promised their sign.) They stopped at the baking club's table, where Yamato offered the Youkai a sample of their peanuts monaka. ("It's too sweet for me.. but that crunch is _incredible,"_ hummed Yasutomo over a mouthful of cookie shells and anko and peanut filling.) And each time, Yasutomo got something for Yuusuke, too, until they returned to the still deserted clubroom positively loaded with goods.

"There, that was fun," grinned Yasutomo. "Hey, _Yuusuke…"_

"Sho..?"

"Wanna take a picture with me?" Yasutomo winked at him, then stared as Yuusuke recoiled.

"N-No, no, I'm not taking a picture like this, sho!"

"Why not? We're both dressed like this, and you look way better than me, so what gives?"

"I just _can't,_ sho."

"So you wanna change, and then take a picture?"

"I don't want to take _any pictures,_ sho!"

" _Why not?!"_ demanded Yasutomo. Yuusuke gritted his teeth.

" _ **Because I'm hideous, sho!"**_

* * *

The silence was deafening in the wake of Yuusuke's outburst. Yasutomo could only stare at him dumbstruck, infuriating him even more.

" _Stop looking at me like that, sho!"_ snapped Yuusuke, his fists clenched so tight they ached. _"I know I'm repulsive, alright?!_ I've had enough of everyone staring! I've had enough of posing and _smiling_ and offending everyone with how horrible I look, sho! _So just drop it!_ You keep telling me how good I look, and you always sound like you mean it, but it just, seems _so dishonest, sho!_ I'd rather you just, said nothing.. instead of saying the opposite of what everyone's thinking, sho."

A few more seconds passed, and then Yasutomo walked over to him, his hands slipping to Yuusuke's arms.

"That's no good, Yuusuke," Yasutomo squeezed him, his expression inexorable. "I can't have that. It's high time you got used to something _better._ It's time you got used to _me,_ _your boyfriend,_ _ **who loves**_ _ **you.**_ From now on, if you feel bad about _anything,_ you come to me and I'll make it better! If anyone hurts you, you tell me who it was, and _I'll kill them._ And if you wanna smile or you gotta smile, _you smile right at me 'cause_ _**I wanna see it!**_ Give me all your smiles, Yuusuke, _I can take it!_ _Feed me one right now,_ _ **I'm starving!"**_

Yuusuke's features convulsed, then lurched in all directions as he scraped a feeble smile together, but he only saw growing eagerness in Yasutomo's eyes.

" _Yeah!_ _Like that!_ That's a great smile! I bet it tastes _amazing!_ _ **HAUMM!"**_ Yasutomo grabbed Yuusuke's cheeks and swooped in, teeth flashing and his open jaws exaggerated to their already impressive limits, but when they connected, all Yuusuke felt were Yasutomo's lips, smothering his with affectionate sloppiness. _"Haumm..!"_ he made another mock bite, then grinned as Yuusuke's mouth split in helpless, sputtering laughter.

" _ **I can't believe you just did that, sho!"**_ he screeched and shoved Yasutomo as his cheeks began to ache with mirth. _"You're so_ _ **embarrassing!**_ _Drop dead!_ _ **You're terrible, sho!"**_

"You say that," cooed Yasutomo, "but you still laughed, didn'tcha."

Yuusuke flushed, but as Yasutomo cupped his cheeks again, his heart broke into a flutter.

"And you know what, _Yuusuke,"_ said Yasutomo, his grin debonair. "No matter what your smiles look like, they're all delicious to me… _haumm,"_ he pounced Yuusuke's lips one more time, his thumbs rubbing soft circles over his skin, and in that moment, the heavy lump in Yuusuke's stomach finally hatched into butterflies. His hands found their way to Yasutomo's chest to claw at the fabric, and before he knew it, he stumbled forward and pushed his boyfriend against the wall.

Their lips parted over his shallow breath. Yasutomo bloomed pink.

"You okay..?" he managed to say. Yuusuke's hands tightened on his dress.

" _I love you,"_ he breathed. "I really _do,_ sho…"

"Yeah..?" Yasutomo grinned at him.

" _Yeah,"_ Yuusuke pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him, showering him in kisses.

* * *

 **END NOTE:**

As soon as Yasutomo took off his dress that first time, he left for the girls' dorms and begged them to teach him how to "own" a dress. In exchange for some Youkai favors, several girls spent hours each evening teaching him how to walk primly in ballet flats, how to pose and turn and march like a Bad Bitch, and how to look sensual and seductive (according to shoujo manga clichés, anyway). It was a struggle, but Yasutomo practiced hard, and in the end, everyone's efforts paid off handsomely.

After Yasutomo and Yuusuke made out at the clubroom, Yuusuke agreed to take a picture together, "just for us, sho." However, he was still too shy to smile for the camera, so they compromised and took an "artsy" selfie where Yasutomo covered Yuusuke's mouth with one hand, and Yuusuke covered his. They took several of these, and Yuusuke ended up burying his face in Yasutomo's shoulder in the process, but when he saw the results, he agreed they weren't bad, sho. These were their first selfies together as a couple, and Yasutomo still has them on his phone. (Yuusuke saved them to his laptop, buried in a dozen subfolders.)


	3. III

After breakfast, Yuusuke presented Yasutomo with an ice cold Bepsi, then retired to his room to change into his half of the jerseys Makishima Ren had designed for him and his boyfriend. Yasutomo received his as early as April, while Yuusuke's jersey awaited its grand debut in the closet, from whence it was gingerly removed and excitedly donned.

A few minutes later, Yuusuke entered the kitchen triumphant, and did a slow turn to showcase his matching fashion. Yasutomo gave him a round of applause.

"Looking good, Yuusuke!" he grinned in awe.

"Feeling good, Yasutomo!" Yuusuke grinned back, glowing with confidence.

* * *

They soon rolled out with their backpacks full of supplies, bound for the peak of Minegayama for a bento picnic. As always, Yasutomo drafted in the city and the flats, but as the hills swam into view, Yuusuke pulled up beside him.

"Hey, Yasutomo..?"

"What?" Yasutomo smiled at him.

 _Courage, Yuusuke..!_

"Do you… want to practice our synchronized riding, sho?"

His words scrapped Yasutomo's smile in an instant. He gave an awkward laugh and lowered his head.

"N-No, that's okay," he mumbled to the ground. "We're carrying all this weight so it might be risky, and it's kinda ridiculous anyway…"

* * *

Yuusuke didn't need a bloodhound's nose to know Yasutomo had turned tense as wires under the weight of his memories. Yuusuke long wished oblivion had swallowed them all, but his suggestion dragged them back from the depths like a puppy tugging at a half-buried bone.

"It's not ridiculous, sho," Yuusuke tried for a smile. "I know I said that before, but I had fun practicing it, so I want to do it again, sho!"

"Sorry, Yuusuke…" Yasutomo's hands tightened on the handlebars. "I wanna say yes, because it's your birthday, but—"

"You haven't let it go yet, have you, sho..?"

* * *

Yasutomo winced, then lowered his head with a scowl that almost made Yuusuke relent. Almost.

"Look, I know you're disappointed! _I get it, sho!_ I was disappointed, too!"

Yasutomo's eyes darted to him in surprise. "You were..?"

" _Yeah!_ It killed me that we couldn't make it, but I let it go, because we've still got this year, sho! We can still do it! No, we _will_ do it, no matter what, sho!"

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," muttered Yasutomo. "I hate broken promises."

"Is that your final word, sho?" Yuusuke frowned, internally kicking himself for starting an argument.

* * *

 **END NOTE:**

After letting Yuusuke, with only some seven months of knowing each other, gift Yasutomo a designer jersey in the other AU, you bet your ass I was going to give them matching jerseys in this AU. It's a good thing his brother's into fashion, and they're loaded to begin with, because after watching him be nice to Onoda, you cannot tell me Yuusuke isn't indulgent to a ridiculous degree when he cares.

Another cryptic hint at the past. Good thing the second-year Inter-high's story is coming up soon, huh?


	4. IV

Now that Yuusuke thought about it, there hadn't been a great many arguments in the course of their relationship. Although both were quick to complain, even quicker to anger, and prone to sulking, Yasutomo and Yuusuke had their beloved exceptions like everyone else, so even their greatest blowouts resolved remarkably quickly for a pair of volatile, insecure teenagers.

Their first real clash occurred near the end of the year, two weeks before their fall finals. In hindsight, Yuusuke still wondered what had possessed him to invite Yasutomo over to study together, but the idea that Yasutomo would go back to Yokohama for the winter holidays might have had something to do with it. Still, his visits to the Makishima mansion had been few and far between, for even the idea of a loving partner could not lessen Yuusuke's anxiety over the invasion of his private space. Strangers and family alike had long been banned from his room; the name plaque hung upon his door wasn't so much a helpful sign as a territorial mark. Yasutomo himself had crossed that threshold only once on an errand, so to speak - and now they were to spend several hours together yet separately, engaged in an activity that required great mental effort, complete silence, and constant focus.

Yuusuke meant to make that afternoon as pleasant and comfortable as possible. He had stocked up on snacks and drinks, cleared off his coffee table for Yasutomo, and when his boyfriend arrived on his hastily polished Bianche, Yuusuke welcomed him with an ice cold Bepsi. _So far, so good._

And then they retired to his room, where Yasutomo's station caused him to settle down behind Yuusuke, and within minutes, his host rediscovered the sensation of being trapped inside as an intruder wreaked havoc on all his senses.

At one point, Yasutomo finally shed his guest slippers, and scraped the floor with his bare feet. He scratched his head as furiously as a flea-infested dog. He riffled through his textbooks sharply, etched his answers onto rustling sheets, and either mumbled to himself or groaned in displeasure, and each time Yuusuke politely asked him to stop, Yasutomo produced some new noise that itched and wormed and slithered like the crawl of hungry insects in Yuusuke's ears.

He clenched his jaws so hard his temples ached, determined to ignore Yasutomo, until an hour into "studying," the other heaved an excruciatingly long, grunting sigh.

"Can you just not _breathe,_ sho," Yuusuke turned around with a hiss. Yasutomo stared at him.

"You don't want me to breathe," he narrowed his eyes.

"I want you to _stop making all this noise, sho!"_ snapped Yuusuke. _"Stop moving!_ _ **Stop huffing and snarling like an animal!**_ _ **JUST STOP ANNOYING ME AND LET ME STUDY, SHO!"**_

Yasutomo tensed, his face convulsing, and then his expression turned blank.

"Alright, Yuusuke," he said, his tone lifeless. "Give me five minutes and I'll be quiet."

"You've got _two_ minutes, sho," Yuusuke turned away, his jaws set in regret and embarrassment.

* * *

To ground himself, Yuusuke counted the seconds in his head, and by the time he reached one hundred and twenty, he could hear nothing beyond the thrum of his heart.

He checked his phone for the time, which had grown ripe for a study break. Yuusuke bit his lip and turned around.

"Y-Yasutomo.. I'm—"

The words died in his throat as he found himself alone, staring in growing horror at his perfectly empty coffee table. During his petulant countdown, Yasutomo simply gathered his things, and left eerie silence in his wake as promised.

"Yasutomo!" Yuusuke pushed himself away from the desk and dashed into the hall. _"Yasutomo! Where are you, sho?"_

He held his breath, but the hall yawned empty. He hurried to the nearest bathroom, but it was open and the lights turned off. Next he ran down to the kitchen, but found no trace of Yasutomo beyond an empty Bepsi bottle in their plastic recycle bin, and when he tore open the front door and scrambled into the yard in his slippers, he saw that the Bianche had disappeared as well.

Yuusuke couldn't breathe. Vertigo wrapped round and round his throat as he staggered back into the house and collapsed by the kitchen island, his head buried in his arms.

 _What have I done? How could I say those things to him, sho! Does he hate me? What if he hates me?!_ _ **What the hell am I going to do then, sho?!**_

For a while, Yuusuke paced up and down the kitchen in tears, until a helpful thought presented itself and gave him something better to do than tug at his hair in agitation. He hurried upstairs to fetch his backpack, and soon enough, he mounted his TIMA and sprinted to school at a frantic pace that could have put Tadokorocchi to shame.

" _Excuse me, sho!"_ he burst into the dorm and up the stairs, ignoring everyone on his way to Yasutomo's door. The same oppressive silence emanated from within. Yuusuke swallowed.

"Yasutomo? _Yasutomo!"_ he knocked, then banged on the door, only stopping when a student called out to him from a nearby room.

"He's not here, Makishima-kun! He went away to study!"

" _ **Where?"**_ pleased Yuusuke. The student paused.

"Try the library? He might have gone there."

" _Thanks, sho!"_ Yuusuke rushed off without another glance.

He soon entered the student library, his backpack thumping against his back as he passed table after study table, all the way to a row of soundproof, glass-walled cubicles. Usually, they were occupied by study groups, but the cubicle on the far left contained a single visitor: a boy with cropped black hair slumped over the table.

Yuusuke didn't knock. Instead, he slipped in like a thief and cleared his throat.

Yasutomo slowly careened his head, his expression blank as before. Yuusuke wrung his hands.

"May I join you, sho..?"

"…Are you sure about that," Yasutomo turned from him. _"Be careful,_ Yuusuke… If you stay long enough, I might just start _breathing_ again."

* * *

For a moment, two distinct urges tugged at Yuusuke's heart. The well of pride in his chest spurred him to leave, for he had humiliated himself and done enough damage already; but his desperation to salvage their relationship implored him to face Yasutomo and apologize while the wound was still fresh, and his words might heal it in an instant…

Yuusuke gritted his teeth. As if he could choose anything but that latter!

" _ **I'm so sorry!"**_ he fell to his knees by Yasutomo's left side, his head bowed in shame. "I said awful things to you! I invited you over, and then treated you like a nuisance! _I'm so sorry!_ Please don't hate me! _Please give me another chance!"_

"Woah, woah, _woah!"_ Yasutomo turned to his trembling form with a frown. "What are you talking about? You pissed me off, _sure,_ but I don't hate you! You're kinda.. impossible, to hate."

Yuusuke lifted his head in disbelief. Yasutomo sighed.

"Come on," he grabbed his backpack from the chair beside him and pulled it off. "Sit down."

Yuusuke still trembled, but he willed his legs into moving, and sank down beside Yasutomo. The other reached for his hand and drew it in his. Yuusuke gripped it.

"Now… can you tell me what happened back there," said Yasutomo, his voice quiet. Yuusuke's face scrunched up.

"I, had a meltdown, sho…"

"A meltdown..?"

"I never let anyone in my room because it makes me nervous, but you're my boyfriend and you'll be going home soon, so I figured, maybe it'll be alright if it's you, but then you started making all that noise and I couldn't see you and after a while it felt like you were doing it on purpose, and I got overwhelmed, sho.. _I'm so sorry…"_

A few seconds passed. Yasutomo squeezed his hand.

" _Man…_ you should've said something, Yuusuke. I could've told you I was gonna be loud! I'm always like that, 'cause I get frustrated, you know? I wasn't even gonna study until right before the finals!"

"Really?" Yuusuke peered at him.

" _Really._ I hate studying! It makes me feel like a dumbass. But lately.. I've been thinking that I should, try a little harder," Yasutomo lowered his head. "You're a smart guy, Yuusuke. Your grades are good, and you read weird novels in English, and I.. I don't wanna bring you down. I don't want people to think you had to settle for a scrub. I even started cleaning and polishing Bian, but shit like math is a whole other ballpark…" he frowned at his textbook, then twitched as Yuusuke grabbed his jaw and kissed him.

"You're not a scrub," he breathed. "You're _amazing,_ sho."

Yasutomo flushed to his ears. Yuusuke tried for a smile.

"Do you, want to go over these problems together? If we talk them over, they might make better sense, sho…"

Yasutomo hesitated. "You sure you wanna stay, Yuusuke..?"

" _Yeah,"_ Yuusuke's smile grew. "I even brought us snacks, sho…"

Yasutomo finally smiled back.

* * *

And that was it. Yuusuke and Yasutomo started on a math problem, and managed to move onto physics by evening, at which point they were forcibly removed from the premises, and almost reported for all the food and drinks they had smuggled in against library rules. Neither cared, however; their hearts had grown lighter than feathers. When Yasutomo kissed him goodbye, Yuusuke had no doubt that he had been forgiven, and months of relative calm followed that fight, until the next year, in late June, Yuusuke made the mistake of inviting Yasutomo to a climbing event so Yuusuke could properly reintroduce him to his recently established rival, Toudou.

Their first impressions of each other had been unfavorable, and fostered a lasting grudge in each. For calling Yuusuke an insect, Yasutomo branded Toudou a "stuck-up pretty boy bastard," while Toudou took offense at Yasutomo's threats of violence, and stamped him a "loud, ugly brute." Unfortunately, both were correct about the other, so for the longest time, Yuusuke could do little to change their minds; but as he had grown fond of competing against Toudou, the time had come to reconcile his boyfriend and his rival, who could at the very least tolerate each other for his sake.

To this day, Yuusuke still wondered what he had expected from them.

"And where are you from, Arakita?" Toudou draped an arm over his chair.

"Yokohama," Yasutomo took a long draught of his Bepsi.

"You're from _Kanagawa?_ What brought you to Chiba, then? Seems like a strange choice when institutions like Hakone Academy were also available, don't you think?"

"That's none of your business, and what's so strange about going to Chiba anyway?" frowned Yasutomo. "What, you think you're better than me for choosing Hakogaku? _Huh?"_

"I didn't say that," the temperature around Toudou dropped about five degrees. "Oh well. I guess it makes sense for someone like you."

" _Someone like me?"_ Yasutomo narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, you know," Toudou steepled his fingers. "Someone who never considers their options? Someone who just does or says whatever comes to their miniscule minds?"

Yuusuke's eye twitched in warning. Neither of them noticed.

" _You're_ the one who didn't think things over!" Yasutomo slammed his hands on the table. "You think you can take me?! I'll snap your headband!"

" _Maki-chan,"_ Toudou turned from him, _"please control your dog!"_

" _Yuusuke,"_ Yasutomo balled his fists, _"tell this guy to shut up or get wrecked!"_

" _ **Why don't you BOTH shut up, sho?!"**_ snapped Yuusuke, startling them silent. "I brought you here so we could enjoy some time together as friends, _and here you are_ _ **making asses of yourselves, sho!"**_

They stared back in obvious guilt, then mumbled in uncanny unison,

" _He started it… No, I didn't!_ _ **You did!"**_

" _THEN_ _ **I'LL FINISH IT,**_ _SHO!"_ Yuusuke jumped from his seat, and in that same motion, he pinched Yasutomo by the ear, dragging him away from the table.

"Yuusuke, that hurts! _Yuusukeee!"_ Yasutomo stumbled after him.

" _Maki-chan?!"_ Toudou called after them. He was ignored.

* * *

Yuusuke dragged Yasutomo all the way behind the café.

"What the hell is wrong with you, sho?" he released him with a scowl. _"'None of your business?' 'I'll snap your headband?'_ What are you, a little kid, sho?!"

"My tragic past is nobody's business," Yasutomo rubbed at his sore ear. "And what about all that crap he said about me, _huh?"_

"Fine, you're _both_ little kids, sho! _I can't believe this!_ Can't you at least try and get along, sho?"

"Are you seriously asking me to forgive him for calling you an insect? I've killed for less!"

"May I remind you that when we first met, you immediately complained about having to watch me climb, and then called me a _gangly bastard,_ sho?"

" _T-That's different!"_ Yasutomo turned a sickly shade of red. "I didn't know you then!"

"Well, he didn't know me either, sho!"

"But he should have _known better,_ because he's so proper and pretentious! _He's driving me_ _ **crazy,**_ _Yuusuke!_ What do you even see in him, anyway?!"

"He's my _rival,_ sho!"

"Are you saying you like riding with him better than riding with me?"

"What are _you_ saying? Are you jealous, Yasutomo, is that what this is, sho?"

" _ **Of course I'm jealous, damn it!"**_ pleaded Yasutomo. "He's loud, annoying, _and_ good-looking! That's practically an upgrade from me!"

Yuusuke's jaw dropped. He stared and stared, expression unreadable, until Yasutomo could no longer look him in the eye and lowered his head. Yuusuke heaved a sigh.

"Do we seriously need to have this talk, sho?" he propped his hands on his hips. Yasutomo tensed and turned his head, till a gentle hand on his jaw cradled it upright again.

"I'm not _upgrading,_ sho," Yuusuke's eyes locked into his. "The reason I like Toudou is because I enjoy competing against him, I like the thrill of racing, alright? Meanwhile, I can't race you because you're my teammate, and you're not a climber, either! You can _never_ be my rival, _and that's okay, sho!_ You don't have to be _everything_ to me, do you understand? You're already my boyfriend and my best friend _and_ my number one assistant. You're more than enough, sho."

Yasutomo's eyes widened and gleamed as if lit from within. His hand slipped to Yuusuke's hand on his jaw and settled there.

"So.. I'm safe?"

"You're safe, sho."

"You won't leave me for him, even though he's better-looking."

"I won't, sho."

"So.. you love me."

"I do, sho," Yuusuke pecked his cheek. "Now stop acting like a scrub so we can prove to Toudou how great you are, sho."

Yasutomo flushed. "You told him I was great..?"

"I tell him nice things about you all the time, sho," replied Yuusuke.

"Oh, man… and I messed things up."

"Tell me about it, sho."

"Yuusuke… I'm sorry," Yasutomo pulled him into a hug. "I let you down. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven, sho," Yuusuke wrapped his arms around him, a smile tugging at his lips as Yasutomo pressed kisses to his neck.

* * *

 **END NOTE:**

Yuusuke and Yasutomo soon returned to an impatient Toudou, and Yasutomo did his best to behave and ingratiate himself with his boyfriend's rival. Unfortunately, making himself agreeable to acquaintances had never been his strong suit, and Toudou didn't make things any easier by throwing shade on him at every turn, so they soon blew up and got into another argument. They eventually pissed off Yuusuke so much that he threatened to terminate their relationship, and swore to start a rivalry with some random climber and take Tadokoro as his lover unless they stopped being a couple of immature assholes. His threat worked, sort of, because Toudou and Yasutomo immediately joined forces to beg him to reconsider and give them another chance.

Yasutomo later apologized to Yuusuke again, and spent the next week being extra nice and attentive to him to attone for his sins, while Toudou called him several times and always remembered to ask Yuusuke to "give my regards to Arakita." In truth, he secretly complained to his teammates for days about Maki-chan's insufferable boyfriend, but nobody took his side, and "You reap what you sow, Jinpachi" was the last thing he wanted to hear from Shinkai.


	5. V

For a moment, Yasutomo hesitated. Yuusuke could practically hear the gears turning in his head, and pinpoint the second they clicked. He turned his head, then glanced back just as quickly, remorse written over his face.

"I guess.. I wouldn't mind, if we did it again… but to make a _promise_ out of it…"

"You're not ready for that, sho?"

"Yeah…"

Yuusuke sighed, but he put on a smile regardless.

"Then let's just do it with no strings attached. For fun, sho. Can we do that?"

Yasutomo finally nodded. "You're the boss, birthday boy," he pulled over to embrace Yuusuke.

* * *

They had grown rusty after a year's hiatus, but after a few lackluster twists and knocking their knees together several times, they managed a decent synchronized climb up the gentlest slope of the mountain road, then pulled apart with a squeeze of each other's hands.

"Well, sho?" Yuusuke squinted at his flushed boyfriend.

"I.. _damn._ I had fun," said Yasutomo, his grin growing wider. "But you know what time it is, Yuusuke?"

"What time is it, sho?"

"It's time for the assistant to launch the ace climber," Yasutomo pulled close again, slapping an eager hand on Yuusuke's backside. Yuusuke snorted.

* * *

" _ **Go and take the peak for us!"**_ Yasutomo gave him a push, then watched in admiration as Yuusuke broke into a spirited dance and vanished beyond the curve. Yasutomo gave chase, but once again proved no match for the Peak Spider, who had curled up on his blanket by the time Yasutomo rolled to a gentle stop by their designated spot.

"Miss me..?" he grinned. Yuusuke propped himself on his hands and sat up.

"I almost fell asleep, sho."

" _Hah!_ …You can nap if you want. Lunch can wait."

"Are you sure, sho?"

"Yeah..!" Yasutomo joined him on the blanket.

* * *

Having slept so lightly the night before, Yuusuke nestled into his boyfriend's arms and closed his eyes, letting Yasutomo lull him to sleep with feather-light strokes of his hair, and soft pecks of his sweaty forehead.

He dozed for some thirty minutes, then stirred with a yawn, to find Yasutomo staring at the road above his head.

"Something wrong, sho..?" he mumbled half awake.

"Nah," Yasutomo kissed his scalp. "Someone just passed by, but no one we know."

"Are you _seriously_ expecting anyone to crash our date, sho?"

"They've done it before!"

Yuusuke snorted into his palm. "True enough, sho..!"

* * *

 **END NOTE:**

I already did this in another AU, but it was honestly perfect for them, so once again Yuusuke got to have a picnic in the mountains with his boyfriend. Just to be clear: Yasutomo carried their bentos and soft drinks, so they wouldn't be shaken about so much, while Yuusuke carried less delicate things, like the blanket, napkins, trashbags, etc.

Toudou actually considered riding to Chiba that Sunday to "accidentally" bump into Maki-chan, but his teammates talked him out of it. It went something like this:

"And what's so wrong with this?! There are only pros! It would be perfect for personal training, I'd get to tour another prefecture, and on top of that, I'd get to wish Maki-chan happy birthday in person! So give me one reason not to do it!"

"Arakita," replied Fukutomi. Toudou choked. To make things worse, Shinkai then nodded to Fukutomi and said, "Like we practiced, Juichi!" so Fukutomi pointed a finger at Toudou and said "Bang," with a smile too stiff to look properly smug.

Toudou ended up calling Yuusuke in the morning, just before Yasutomo arrived to make him breakfast, and because he was a good sport about it, Yuusuke promised he would visit the Toudou family's hot springs inn after the Inter-high...


	6. VI

To be fair to the absent, Kinjou proved to be an innocent third wheel on that privately shared road racer we call love, for the idea that his friends might be involved beyond their strengthening bond as teammates completely eluded him. Considering the uncanny timing, however, we cannot vouch for Tadokoro, who had actually caught onto Yuusuke's budding crush as early as the third night of training camp, and from then on paid close attention to the developments out of curiosity and amusement.

To avoid potential harassment from their seniors, a tacit agreement had formed between Yasutomo and Yuusuke to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the club, their first-year friends included; as a general rule, they never touched in the presence of others, and did their best to still call each other by their surnames. Still, there were inevitable slips of the tongue, and soon, even casual observers like Kinjou noted that Yuusuke and Yasutomo now seemed closer than before, and often left practice together to eat or run some errand that required the company of a "friend" - not plural, but a singular, _particular_ friend.

As the second-years' and third-years' sense of camaraderie seemed to encompass the entirety of their respective groups, and extended to congregating even outside of practice, Kinjou eventually voiced his wish to Tadokoro that the four of them might follow their example and spend more time together as friends… and so, on that fateful Thursday, just as Yasutomo turned to Yuusuke and suggested grabbing something to eat, Tadokoro and Kinjou sprang into action to turn that team of two into a proper team of four.

"Arakita-kun, Makishima-kun!" Kinjou hurried over, a hopeful smile on his face. "May we join you?"

Yasutomo and Yuusuke exchanged awkward glances.

"U-Um, actually…"

"No need to be _shy!"_ Tadokoro snuck up behind the victims and clamped his hands on their shoulders, anchoring them in place. "We're hungry too, so we could all go and eat together, isn't that right, Kinjou?"

"That's just what I was thinking," nodded Kinjou.

"Or are you going someplace private..?" Tadokoro squinted at them, causing Yuusuke to turn his head away as color seeped into his cheeks. Beside him, Yasutomo had gone pale.

"Not.. really…" was all he managed to say, his eyes boring into the ground.

"That's great! Ha-ha-ha!" Tadokoro smacked his back repeatedly, until Yasutomo had enough of staggering about from the impact and shoved him away.

" _That hurt,_ you moron!"

"Sorry," Tadokoro rubbed his head with a guilty smile. "I got carried away there…"

"You'll forgive him, right, Arakita-kun?" Kinjou's brow knitted in concern. Yasutomo choked.

"Fine, _fine,_ water under the bridge, now _get off my back! Literally!"_

"So where are we going?" Tadokoro tried to salvage the conversation. "A family restaurant?"

"Where were you going to go, Makishima-kun?" Kinjou turned to Yuusuke.

"Um.. we were thinking of the mall.. because there's a food court, sho…"

"That sounds perfect," smiled Kinjou.

"Alright! _Let's go!"_ grinned Tadokoro. Yasutomo and Yuusuke sighed.

* * *

Beyond a special ritual, which accidentally became a touching staple of their visits to the mall, Yasutomo and Yuusuke's dates weren't romantic by design. A sense of practicality, and a frightful lack of experience in giving and receiving affection left them constantly teetering between dearth and excess, with only shoujo manga clichés to guide their understanding. What they wanted in knowledge, however, they made up for in their desperation to please and be accepted by the other, and so a great deal of trial and error, and growing familiarity with each other had gradually improved their scant and derivative repertoires. Their tokens of love remained rudimentary, but they began to find equal pleasure in bestowing them, and so it was their clammy hands clasped together, their cheesy gestures and hastily stolen kisses that breathed some intimacy into eating at the mall, or going on minor errands around Chiba.

Yasutomo and Yuusuke never even realized it, but their repetitive displays of affection had gradually become a matter of habit. Though the superficial airs of uninitiated youth still clung to them wherever they went, they had their first taste of reciprocated feelings, and couldn't get enough of it; and so, both became confused, even distressed, when the intrusion of their uninformed friends literally uncoupled them.

Their palms itched and their fingers wiggled, but unable to hold each other's hands, Yasutomo and Yuusuke shoved them into their pockets. If their eyes strayed over, mostly to answer Kinjou walking between them, they whipped their heads away with flushed cheeks. After a while, Tadokoro struggled to contain his laughter at Yuusuke repeatedly brushing against Kinjou as instinct pulled him towards Yasutomo like a magnet, or the way Yasutomo occasionally reached out towards Yuusuke, and ended up nervously tapping Kinjou's back instead - and especially at the way these random gestures seemed to gratify Kinjou, while the other two slowly dissolved into a pent-up mess. In fact, by the time they had reached the mall and settled on a food vendor that sold yakisoba as well as burgers, Tadokoro's abdomen ached so much from suppressed laughter that he decided to ignore his friends altogether in favor of choosing the perfect menu.

At last, they sat down at a table and sank into content silence over their respective meals, until Yuusuke's next bite of his burger made a slight mess.

"Yuu— You," Yasutomo turned to him, "got some on your face…"

"Sho?" Yuusuke lowered his burger.

" _Here.."_ Yasutomo wiped his thumb softly across the corner of Yuusuke's lips. He then drew his hand back, paused, suckled his finger clean, and returned to his own burger.

A larger bite later, a shred of saucey lettuce clung to Yasutomo's cheek. Yuusuke cleared his throat.

"Ya— Arakita.."

Yasutomo hummed over a mouthful of fries.

"You got something on your face, sho…" Yuusuke gestured at his own mouth for reference.

"Where? Here?" Yasutomo pointed to his cheek… and then froze as Yuusuke leaned over absentmindedly and pecked the designated spot like clockwork.

* * *

The others stared at him petrified as Yuusuke sank back to his seat with an idle smile, and the moment he realized what he had done, they watched in mounting discomfort as his face set itself on fire.

" _ **AAARGH!**_ _I'M SO SORRY!_ IT WAS A _REFLEX!_ You do that all the time and I just, _without thinking,_ _**I'M SO EMBARRASSED!"**_ he screeched into his hands.

"It's okay, Yuusuke..!" Yasutomo tapped his shoulder with the back of his hand not to get grease on him. "Nobody saw!"

Opposite them, Tadokoro and Kinjou's presence intensified. Yasutomo glanced over and corrected himself.

"Nobody _important_ saw..!"

" _Oi,"_ huffed Tadokoro.

"You mustn't say that, Arakita-kun," chided Kinjou, hurt written all over his face. "We are important. We are the new generation.. the future backbone of the road racing club!"

" _Haaah?_ If that's you, then what are _we?"_

" _ **You**_ are the _front bone,_ Arakita," Tadokoro pointed a fry at him. "Also known _as the_ _ **dick.**_ **"**

Yasutomo's fists slammed on the table so hard their trays rattled. _**"YOU WANNA FUCKING GO?!"**_

" _ **YEAH!**_ _ **I'LL GO!"**_ Tadokoro jumped to his feet, then gurgled as tense silence fell across the food court and nearby patrons shrank from them in anticipation of juvenile violence. He cleared his throat. _**"I'll go..! And get more FRIES!"**_

" _ **Great idea!**_ _ **I LOVE fries,"**_ hollered Yasutomo, the two of them turning back to the others with forced grins on their faces. _"Anyone else want anything?!"_

Kinjou and Yuusuke squinted at them. Kinjou's eyes slipped to his yakisoba.

"I'll have more green laver, please."

"What's with you and green laver.." muttered Tadokoro. On the other end, Yuusuke declined the offer with a shake of his head, but Yasutomo nudged him with a tender smile this time.

" _Yuusuke…_ I'm gonna get you an ice cream because you're _special._ Strawberry topping sound good? _Huh?"_

"Y-Yeah, strawberry's good, sho…" Yuusuke bloomed pink and pressed his hands to his hot face in sweet flustration as the others trotted off and left him alone with Kinjou.

Several seconds passed. Kinjou tried for a smile.

"Um… so how long have you two been dating, Makishima-kun..?"

Yuusuke peered out from between his fingers.

"Today is our two-month anniversary, sho…"

Kinjou swallowed. A moment later, he hung his head.

"…I feel horrible now for intruding upon your date. Makishima-kun.. _I have failed you as a friend,"_ his face scrunched up in shame.

"D-Don't sweat it!" Yuusuke waved his hands frantically. "We'll be spending the night together anyway, sho..!"

Kinjou whipped up his head again.

"Isn't that too soon?" he furrowed his brow. Yuusuke's complexion turned red as a brick.

"We'll be _sleeping!_ It's a _sleepover, sho!"_

" _Ah…_ Um, Makishima-kun? If this is your two-month anniversary, does that mean you also celebrated your one-month anniversary?"

"We did, sho…"

"I see. And what did you do?"

"We went to a restaurant to have dinner with our parents, sho…" Yuusuke rubbed his nose with a sheepish smile.

Kinjou opened, then closed his mouth. The rest was awkward silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yasutomo and Tadokoro rushed off to join the line to their original vendor of choice, to be served again in five customers or less. Yasutomo tucked his hands in his pockets and glared at the floor. Tadokoro turned his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

They glanced back at the same time. Both choked and turned their heads again.

"So…" Tadokoro's voice had shrunk considerably.

" _Yeah…"_ sighed Yasutomo.

"When did you.. you know.. become official?"

"Today's our two-month anniversary. You do the math."

" _Seriously?!"_ blurted Tadokoro. A few heads turned to them. Tadokoro lowered his voice once more. "And… what's it like?"

"What's _what_ like."

" _Dating…"_ Tadokoro flushed. Yasutomo finally lifted his head to look at him.

"It's amazing, but keeping it under wraps is a pain in the ass."

"You could have at least told me and Kinjou, you know," Tadokoro's expression sobered a great deal. "We're supposed to be friends, aren't we? Don't you trust us at all?"

"Nope."

"You _jerk!"_ Tadokoro shoved him.

"Didn't you just tell me I was a _dick?"_ Yasutomo shoved back.

" _Hah!"_ Tadokoro's cracked a grin. "You're okay, Arakita. And don't you worry, your secret's safe with us."

"Thanks," Yasutomo stepped forward as the line progressed. Tadokoro followed.

"So.. who made the first move?"

"Yuusuke."

" _Figures…"_

"Huh?"

"Never mind.. so uh, have you two.. _you know?"_

"The hell kinda question is that?" Yasutomo glared at him. Tadokoro choked.

"I-I'm just curious, that's all!"

"What, you want _dirty details..?"_

Tadokoro hesitated. Yasutomo leaned closer with a leer.

"Yuusuke once pulled me over for a kiss right when I was drinking Bepsi, and I grinned so hard it poured back out and got all over his uniform."

" _ **That's disgusting!"**_ Tadokoro conked him. "I always knew you'd be gross together! _Sheesh!_ …W-Wait a minute. Didn't you get in trouble once for ditching school to go to the dry cleaners or something?"

"Sure did."

"But you said you got your drink on _his_ uniform!"

"We're the same size," deadpanned Yasutomo. "You figure it out."

Tadokoro stared at him dumbstruck. A moment later, his hands balled into fists.

"You're a real man, Arakita. _Respect,"_ he pressed his knuckles into Yasutomo's side. Yasutomo pressed back with a grin.

They soon returned to their table with a mound of fries, two packets of green laver, and a plastic cup of vanilla ice cream with strawberry topping.

"One ice cream for Yuusuke…" Yasutomo handed it over with a smile. Yuusuke thanked him, and two small spoonfuls in, he scooped a larger third one, offering it with his hand held under.

"Do you want some? It's really good, sho.."

"The only sweet thing I like is _you,_ _Yuusuke,_ but thanks for asking," winked Yasutomo.

Yuusuke's belly erupted with butterflies.

" _ **HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!"**_ he doubled over with a hot shriek. _"NOW I CAN'T EAT 'CAUSE MY STOMACH'S UPSET!"_

"I'll eat it if you can't," Tadokoro wagged his brow.

" _HELL, NO!"_ snapped Yasutomo. "It's Yuusuke's, _go get your own!"_

* * *

After a soothing backrub from Yasutomo, Yuusuke calmed down enough to take up his plastic spoon again, at which point it was Kinjou's turn to reassure them that he would guard their secret well.

"We apologize again for intruding on your anniversary date, Makishima-kun, Arakita-kun," he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. Beside him, Tadokoro nodded in agreement. "Shall we leave you alone now?"

Yuusuke and Yasutomo exchanged glances. Yasutomo shrugged.

"You can stay if you want, sho.." Yuusuke scratched his cheek. "You wanted to come along because you wanted to spend more time with us, right?"

"That's right," smiled Kinjou. "I know I've never said it before, but I consider you both good friends."

Yasutomo flushed and turned his head.

"You're so embarrassing.. _sheesh.."_ he muttered under his breath. Tadokoro squinted at him.

"But please don't let us interfere with your date any further," continued Kinjou. "If there's anything you were looking forward to, feel free to do it, and we'll do our best to follow along."

"Oh, _yeah?"_ Yasutomo looked up again. "Then do I got a proposal for you guys."

One vanilla ice cream with strawberry topping later, Kinjou and Tadokoro found themselves in a hitherto uncharted section of the mall, their boots quaking in the face of a dozen conspicuously girly purikura machines twinkling in the distance. Yasutomo smacked their clammy backs.

"Why don't you be a couple of true allies and go distract the clerk in there, huh?"

"W-Why would we do that?" stammered Tadokoro.

"So we can take pictures without being harassed, _duh,"_ Yasutomo rolled his eyes.

"We must be strong, Tadokoro-kun.. _We cannot give up now…"_ Kinjou clenched his fists and walked over. Tadokoro pressed a hand to his face, but followed him with the others stalking close behind, and as soon as they heard an icy _"Are you boys lost…?"_ from within the purikura maze, Yasutomo and Yuusuke snuck over to the nearest machine and punched in the tackiest options.

"You ready?" grinned Yasutomo. Yuusuke hesitated.

"Are you sure, sho..?"

"What's wrong?"

"The others might _see,_ sho!"

"Huh? They're distracting that old hag, they're not looking!"

"But what if they see us being ridiculous, sho?"

" _Nothing,_ Yuusuke!" Yasutomo grabbed and squeezed his shoulders. "Why would you care anyway? They once saw me throw up like a human sewer pipe, but do you think I care? I'm allowed to be ugly and have fun here! I don't owe anyone _jackshit!"_

Yuusuke stared in awe.

"You know who _also_ owes the world jackshit?" Yasutomo gave him an encouraging squeeze.

"Me, sho..?" Yuusuke pointed to himself.

"That's right. And what do you owe _yourself?"_

"Pictures, sho?"

"Not just any pictures, Yuusuke," grinned Yasutomo, "but pictures of us being ridiculous. _Come on!"_

Yuusuke finally returned his grin and slipped into the booth with him, where for the next thirty seconds, they tugged at their faces, pulled down their eyelids and stuck out their tongues, for a series of six same gross faces.

* * *

 **END NOTE:**

Makishima Ren was to blame for that one-month anniversary dinner. After Yuusuke confessed to him, Ren secretly called their parents to tell them, and ask them to watch over Yuusuke. Their parents responded by asking Yuusuke to introduce his boyfriend to them, say, over dinner, then asked about Yasutomo's family. Long story short, Yasutomo's parents drove over from Yokohama so the four parents and their gay sons could have a "meet your in-laws" dinner at a high-end French restaurant. It was awkward for all involved, especially after Yasutomo took a few loud whiffs of the food, grabbed his plate before anyone else, snatched up the best-looking hors d'oeuvres right in front of them, and then handed the plate to Yuusuke because those were the best ones, and if you are a real man, you give the best ones to your partner. Yuusuke melted off his chair. Their parents had a lot to reflect on that night.

As for the Bepsi incident, Yasutomo made the mistake of pointing it out to Yuusuke that for the next few hours, he would be sitting in plain sight wearing his boyfriend's clothes. Half an hour later, Yuusuke was sent to the nurse's office with fever symptoms, including dizziness, shortness of breath, and increased body temperature. Shiraiwa almost sent him home when he saw him. Yasutomo, on the other hand, got three punishment laps for ditching class. (Allegedly, he yelled "You'll never catch me alive!" at his homeroom teacher, then jumped out the nearest window and took off on his Bianche.)

Apparently, purikura machines often have a girls only policy, so Kinjou tried to distract the clerk by asking for advice on how to obtain a girlfriend so that he might experience the magic of purikura with said girlfriend, but as Tadokoro kept nervously glancing at the entrance, the old lady eventually caught onto their bullshit. "NOT YOU TWO AGAIN!" she cried when she saw Yasutomo and Yuusuke, and grabbed her broom to chase them out. Thankfully, they managed several rounds of pictures by that time.


	7. VII

Once Yuusuke had enough of cuddling for the present, he and Yasutomo shared a blissfully uninterrupted bento lunch by the Minegayama Observatory, and after another short nap in each other's arms, they were ready for the next stage of their daylong date.

Having properly disposed of their bento boxes and plastic bottles, their load lightened considerably, which allowed for a friendly race downhill, and one more stretch of synchronized dancing on their way to the flats.

"Let's do this more often, sho," Yuusuke risked a joke.

"You just want an excuse to hold onto me," Yasutomo teased right back.

" _Keh!"_

* * *

Yasutomo wasn't entirely wrong, of course, but Yuusuke didn't have to tell him that.

With Yasutomo pulling him, they got back to Yuusuke's house in record time, where they parked their road racers, then headed for the upstairs bathroom. Yuusuke let Yasutomo go ahead, then stepped inside and closed the door, and for the first time since training camp, they undressed side by side.

Oh, how Yuusuke had once dreaded it. He shook his head fondly.

" _What,"_ grinned Yasutomo.

"Nothing… Wash me, sho."

"Alright! What do I wash?"

" _All of me,"_ Yuusuke gave him a debauched grin. "Boyfriend's treat, sho."

* * *

Yasutomo started with a rinse of Yuusuke's hair, and a thorough massage of his scalp. He then worked his way down the other's back in firm circles, and the moment he was done, Yuusuke heard a skid as Yasutomo dragged his bathing stool closer. A moment later, Yasutomo pressed against him, his arms wrapped around Yuusuke's waist.

" _All of you, huh?"_ he slipped a hand onto Yuusuke's chest.

"You heard me, sho…" Yuusuke's voice fluttered like his heartbeat.

Yasutomo pressed a kiss to his shoulder, then dipped his other hand below, his grin growing as Yuusuke heaved a shaky _Sho..!_

* * *

Lost in the moment, they fooled around, just nimble fingers and squirming thighs, encouraging moans and halfwords melting in their mouths, until another heatwave flushed over both and drenched them in sweat all over again.

They switched to cold water after that. It stung like ice, but got the job done quicker.

"Hey, birthday boy, you ready to change birthday suits?" Yasutomo tossed his towel into the basket, clean at long last.

"It's no good," Yuusuke huffed a sigh. "I'm still wet, sho.."

"What's wet? Your hair?"

Yuusuke gave him a look. Yasutomo smacked a hand over his burning face.

* * *

 **END NOTE:**

I have nothing to say for myself. They are awkward dorks and I love them.


	8. VIII

Intimacy, _true_ intimacy did not always come to them so naturally as it did now. In fact, Yuusuke and Yasutomo found themselves drawing a line after a week of dating, on the morning after Yuusuke had won the Nagatoroyama Hill Climb with Yasutomo's assistance.

Despite having suffered minor injuries in the course of his reckless stunt, which was avidly discussed by all commentators, Yasutomo kept brushing off his own part in Yuusuke's victory as negligible and not worth mentioning. Whether he did so out of romantic altruism, or the idea that his merits as an assistant must not lessen Yuusuke's merits as a climber remained to be seen, but his motives mattered little. To Yuusuke's mind, what his boyfriend did for him that day had broken every scale imaginable, and threw the positive aspects of their mutual history into vivid relief all over again.

From their very first meeting, _Arakita_ had been on Yuusuke's side in his own crude, rebellious way. Before either had acknowledged their feelings, it was _Arakita_ who called him out on clinging to his broken GIAS, and convinced Yuusuke to switch to the TIMA so he could reach even greater heights; and now, after only a week of dating each other, it was _Yasutomo_ who committed to practicing after hours so he could pull Yuusuke to the front lines at the cost of his own sweat and blood, as if Yuusuke were the team's number one ace instead of their most mortifying greenhorn.

Yuusuke's head was still swimming when he returned home that Saturday evening, and his own dazed account to his older brother made him more conscious still of the magnitude of his boyfriend's gesture, and his own burning desire to repay him at all costs. _But how?_ What could even compare to all Yasutomo had done for him? What could Yuusuke possibly give him that might do justice to Yasutomo's boundless generosity, or the sheer intensity of his own gratitude?

To Yuusuke's infinite vexation, Ren judged very differently, and advised his naive younger brother to control his overwhelming urge to reciprocate. A simple _thank you_ would suffice; surely Yasutomo could want nothing more; but the more Ren cautioned him, the less inclined Yuusuke became to listen, until he made an empty promise to think it over, and then took matters into his own restless hands.

The next morning, he dialed Yasutomo's number in nervous flutters. His boyfriend, ever so alert, picked up within seconds.

" _Yuusuke!_ How's my favorite climber doing, huh?"

Yuusuke flushed at his affectionate flattery.

"I'm fine, sho.. Um, Yasutomo? Can you come over, sho? On your moped…"

"My moped..?"

"Yeah.. I think you might need it, sho…"

"Oh? What, you got an errand for me?"

"S-Something like that, sho."

" _Aight!_ I'm on my way!" Yasutomo smacked a kiss across the ether. Yuusuke returned it, then hung up with a nervous grin… and fifteen minutes later, he led Yasutomo into his room, where they stopped in front of an enormous cardboard box.

* * *

"It's huge…" mumbled Yasutomo. "This box, is huge. Do you.. want me to take it somewhere..?"

"It's yours!" Yuusuke rubbed his nose with a grin. "It's just, a little something I put together, sho.. Y-You live at the dorm, so I thought you could… use some things, sho…" he babbled on as Yasutomo flipped the flaps opens, then gaped in disbelief at what appeared to be mounds of designer clothes, pillows, blankets, books, and even luxury canned goods.

" _You're kidding me!"_ he blurted in shock. "I can't take this, Yuusuke! Just 'cause I live in a dorm room doesn't mean I'm deprived! You'd think I was poor or something, this is _crazy!"_

Yuusuke couldn't speak for several seconds; those words had sapped the life out of him.

" _I should've listened—"_ he buried his face in his hands as crippling shame seized him with a vengeance. _"Please, just,_ _ **go away**_ _and I'll put it all back and pretend this_ _ **never—"**_

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa!"_ Yasutomo grabbed and pulled him into a hug. _"Calm down,_ Yuusuke..!"

Petrified by the other's hold, Yuusuke grew numb and quiet. Yasutomo rubbed his back.

" _Listen,_ okay? You went overboard and things got weird, but don't feel bad! You didn't do anything wrong! You were just being nice! You probably thought, _hey,_ my boyfriend lives in a dorm, so I wanna make sure he's comfortable, _right?"_

Yuusuke managed a nod. Yasutomo paused in thought.

"And you know _what?"_ he carried on. "It's fine, 'cause I went overboard too, so we're even!"

"You..? _When?"_

"At the Nagatoroyama Hill Climb," replied Yasutomo. "I meant well, but.. I messed up. First, I didn't even tell you what I was gonna do, so what if we had gotten separated? I would have looked like an idiot! And then I started pulling like mad, but what if you couldn't keep up? And my goddamn corner-cutting, I never told you about that! You must've thought I got you to the front just so you could watch your boyfriend turn himself into roadkill!"

He paled at his own words. "Oh, _god,_ Yuusuke… I didn't ruin your race, did I..?"

" _ **Are you kidding, sho?!"**_ cried Yuusuke. "You were _**amazing!**_ _It was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me, sho!_ That's why I did this, _to thank you…"_

"It really meant that much to you..?" Yasutomo smiled at him. Yuusuke nodded. "Oh _man,_ Yuusuke… I always knew you were a nice guy, but you got a heart of gold! _A huge one, too!_ Where do you keep it, huh? Where does it fit in such a tiny guy, _huh..?"_

"Here, sho..?" Yuusuke pointed at his left chest with an awkward smile, then boiled crimson as Yasutomo pressed his hand there.

" _Here?"_ he grinned, but as Yuusuke's breath grew shallow, Yasutomo withdrew his hand.

" _Yuusuke…_ _you turned into_ _ **mush..!"**_ he teased, until Yuusuke grabbed his left chest in retaliation.

Yasutomo short-circuited instantly.

"T-That.. really is different.." he stammered.

"Sho.."

"We'll save it for our wedding night…"

" _Sho-sho…"_

* * *

From then on, Yasutomo and Yuusuke stuck to kissing, hand-holding, hugging, and backrubs - innocent gestures that excited no greater sensations than nervous flutters or a sense of comfort and belonging. Even their sleepovers occasioned little more than good night kisses and entwining their fingers across the space between their futons; and though neither had reflected on it, their slow pace had fostered greater trust in one another than bold attempts at intimacy ever could have.

In this manner, six months had passed before Yasutomo suggested a change of pace.

" _Yuusuke…"_ he began one day at lunch, "I know we're already dating, but.. do you think I could get something for Valentine's Day?"

Yuusuke stared at him confused. Yasutomo panicked.

"Y-You don't have to give me anything big! I just want some _honmei_ stuff, you know? Like chocolate, or a letter, or Bepsi, or anything you want! I just.. wanna know what it's like, to get something in your locker because someone loves you, you know..?" he rubbed the back of his neck with flushed cheeks. Yuusuke broke into a tender smile.

"I'll do it, sho," he squeezed Yasutomo's hand, then squeaked as Yasutomo pulled him close and kissed him senseless.

Come Valentine's Day, Yuusuke surprised Yasutomo with a letter and a karaage dinner, from whence they retired to his house for the night…

"Yuusuke…" Yasutomo rubbed the back of his head. "You wanna.. try cuddling?"

Yuusuke flushed. "Cuddling, sho..?"

"D-Don't think anything sexy!" Yasutomo waved his hands. "Just, maybe spooning? That's kinda like hugging in bed, right..?"

"Hugging.. in bed, sho…" echoed Yuusuke, a little calmer this time. "Alright…"

"Okay.. You turn around, and I'll hug you from behind, alright?" Yasutomo settled down in wait. Yuusuke hummed and rolled away from him, then tensed as Yasutomo squirmed into place and draped an arm around him.

"Night, _Yuusuke…"_

"Night, sho…"

"Hugs, sure are nice, huh..?"

"Y-Yeah, sho… Um, Yasutomo? Is that _your—"_

" _Yeah…"_ Yasutomo buried his hot face in Yuusuke's hair, who bit his lip bright red.

Unfortunate side effects or not, both slept better than expected, so 'cuddling' was permanently added to their list. Indeed, it proved such a welcome addition that they found themselves curling up together on the first night of training camp as well.

" _Wh-What the—!"_ stammered Tadokoro when he and Kinjou entered the second-years' room and caught them in the act. "Are you spooning?!"

"N-Nightmare!" blurted Yasutomo.

" _What?"_

"I was having a nightmare, and Yuusuke's comforting me! _Yeah!"_

"Oh? What was your nightmare about?" asked Kinjou.

"Ah, it was terrible," Yasutomo shook his head. "It was about these guys who wouldn't mind their own fucking business! _Man,_ I wouldn't wish that on anyone..!"

Yuusuke smothered laughter. The others gave them flat looks, but said no more, and things seemed fine again - until the night when Yasutomo interrupted Yuusuke's solitary bathing.

It was painful, but also beautiful, that third night of camp, when Yuusuke took a leap of faith and Arakita Yasutomo caught him like a charm.

* * *

"So cheer up, _you gangly bastard."_

Yuusuke choked out laughter, but as relief and gratitude washed over him, the anxieties he had been struggling to conceal for over a year burst through the floodgates and threatened to tear him asunder. By the time Yasutomo drew him into his arms, Yuusuke's teeth were chattering, and unable to speak, unable to even think, he clawed his way into the embrace and gripped Yasutomo hard enough to leave marks.

The other didn't even make a sound. He simply cradled Yuusuke close, rubbed circles over his back and pressed kisses to his cheek, his eyes instinctively fixed on the entrance, until Yuusuke grew quiet and inert in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I never, told you, sho.." he whispered against Yasutomo's shoulder. "I know it, seems like, I didn't, trust you, but that's not, true, sho.. _I swear it's not…"_

" _Yuusuke…_ it's _fine,"_ Yasutomo ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I mean, when were you supposed to tell me? I never asked! I never even thought to ask! And maybe.. I kinda made it hard too, you know? 'Cause I kept saying how much of a jerk I was. I was joking, sorta, but you never know. Some folks seem okay with a lot of things, but if you're a little _different,_ they might just try and kill you. Of course you don't tell so easily, right? You gotta stay safe…"

"So, you're not angry, sho..?" Yuusuke finally lifted his head, his cheeks pale.

"Hell no! I'm, I'm actually kinda relieved!"

"Relieved..?"

Yasutomo clenched his jaws.

"Every since last year's training camp, I've been wondering why you were so scared to bathe with everyone. My nose said you weren't lying, but if nobody at the club had messed with you, then what was wrong? Were you really just that shy, or did you have something to hide, like a scar, or something bad you didn't wanna show? That thought kept haunting me. I was worried you were hurting, and I didn't know how to help you."

"You really couldn't smell it?" mumbled Yuusuke.

"I couldn't. I uh, I try not to sniff that hard either, if you get what I mean," Yasutomo blushed. "But it doesn't matter anyway, 'cause _your scent never lies,_ Yuusuke. You smell like a guy, so you're a guy, and that's enough for me."

Yuusuke managed a teary-eyed smile before he slumped against Yasutomo and tucked his arms around him.

"Thank you, sho.."

"For what?" Yasutomo embraced him again.

" _For being so good, sho,"_ whispered Yuusuke. Yasutomo kissed his temple.

"Thank yourself, Yuusuke. The reason I'm this good, is 'cause I got you. You make me wanna try harder, you know?"

Yuusuke squeezed him too hard, but his grip gradually softened as Yasutomo rubbed his back and kissed his goosebumps away.

Tenderness had never felt so good. Had Yasutomo said nothing, Yuusuke might have stayed in his arms till morning.

"Feeling better, Yuusuke..?"

"Yeah…"

"You ready for bed?"

"Ready.. sho."

* * *

As much as Yuusuke had been dreading a change of behavior ever since the idea of confiding in Yasutomo first entered his head, his worries proved unfounded. That fateful evening passed just like any other, and the next day, Yasutomo walked him to the bath as usual, and would have simply sat down outside, had Yuusuke not grabbed his wrist.

"You can come, if you promise not to look, sho," he told Yasutomo, who seemed pleasantly surprised, and followed Yuusuke inside with an obliging grin. A questions and answers session was, of course, inevitable once they settled down to soak, but Yuusuke found to his infinite relief that it did not reach beyond any special needs Yasutomo might have unknowingly ignored before, and was determined to observe for Yuusuke's sake.

They also bathed together in August, when they once again shared a facility for the duration of the Inter-high, and afterwards, each went back to their normal routine until at the end of the year, Yuusuke invited Yasutomo to spend the last day with him, and celebrate New Year's together in Chiba.

"Are you sure?" Yasutomo followed him into the bathroom, both naked with only a towel around their hips for modesty's sake.

"I thought about it, and I want to start the new year not having to worry about this anymore, sho," Yuusuke rubbed his neck.

"Alright," Yasutomo tugged off his own towel - it was only fair. "Let's see you, then."

"Here goes, sho…" Yuusuke parted his own towel.

Yasutomo's jaw plummeted to the floor. He stared, eyes larger than saucers, for several seconds, and just as Yuusuke experienced a twinge of regret, he finally blurted out,

" _Yuusuke, you're a_ _ **brunet?!"**_

Yuusuke spluttered. _"What kind of reaction is that, sho?!"_

" _I don't know!"_ Yasutomo threw up his hands. "I expected green with red streaks, that's all!"

"Why would I dye it green with red streaks, it's not like I ever planned on showing it off to other people, sho!"

"…That's a good point," Yasutomo briefly tore his eyes away to flash Yuusuke an awkward smile. As his gaze fell again in wonder and awe, Yuusuke flushed deeper.

"Yasu..tomo..?"

"Sorry.. I just…" Yasutomo glanced up, his own cheeks rosy. "Are you telling me, that that gorgeous green hair up there, used to be brown like that..?"

"Yeah… until high school, sho," Yuusuke rubbed his nose. "Middle school was really strict, and I thought high school would be better, and dyeing my hair would make me look cooler, sho… It's, not too weird, is it?" he wrung his towel.

" _Nah,"_ Yasutomo closed the distance, his hands settling on Yuusuke's shoulders for a squeeze. "It's all good, Yuusuke. Green and red, and brown.. They're all good. They're all _you."_

Yuusuke's lips twitched into a smile. Yasutomo leaned in to kiss him and Yuusuke pulled him into a hug that pressed them close, frightfully and wonderfully close.

"Thank you.."

"For what?"

" _Everything, sho."_

Yasutomo laughed.

"Thank me after I washed your back."

* * *

 **END NOTE:**

I wasn't kidding when I wrote in the original story that Yasutomo and Yuusuke "said and did ridiculous things," and one of the first ideas I had for this companion piece was the big box incident at the start of this chapter. After watching him cut a hole in the clubroom wall instead of just, say, painting over his training log, you can't tell me Yuusuke isn't the king of wild solutions without any discernible forethought, so boyfriend did something cool for me = give him everything I can spare at my huge mansion. Yasutomo isn't much better, though, so it kind of balances out.

Once they managed to calm down, Yasutomo told Yuusuke he would take up to three things from the box, because he didn't want Yuusuke's kindness to go to waste, and he was getting genuinely curious about the contents. They proceeded to go through the box together, with Yuusuke explaining why he picked these things in particular, and Yasutomo praising him for being so nice, until Yuusuke no longer felt so ashamed, and even began to take a little pride in his own good heart. In the end, Yasutomo picked out a Makishima designer shirt, a book Yuusuke thought he might enjoy, and a can of foie gras.

Yuusuke didn't dare tell Ren that he did the exact opposite of what his brother had advised, so their parents told him later in private. Ren was both exasperated at Yuusuke and relieved at the way Yasutomo handled this, but it still took him a while before he fully warmed up to his younger brother's boyfriend.

Ever since I had first written the bath scene in Part 1 of this AU series, I hoped I would get the opportunity to write what happened between Yuusuke's reveal, and the next segment. This was my chance, so I took it. I hope it was satisfactory, and I managed to keep things appropriate and respectful.


	9. IX

Yuusuke's hair was indeed wet in its own way, so before they could slip into something more appropriate for a dinner date in downtown Chiba, Yasutomo dried and brushed it for him.

"You want it styled?" he tucked a lock behind Yuusuke's ear. "We still got time…"

"Can you do the one that looks like it's woven, sho?" Yuusuke looked up.

"Lattice braid?"

"Yeah, that one, sho!"

"So it would match your jacket, right?" Yasutomo began separating his locks with a grin. Yuusuke paused.

"What would you have picked, sho?"

"Waterfall or fishtail braid. You look real nice in both…"

* * *

With some difficulty, Yasutomo coaxed Yuusuke's red streaks into a spiral lattice pattern that matched his chosen outfit perfectly. Nothing could stand in their way now: they were soon fooling around the mall, trying on accessories and browsing ridiculous trinkets (including a tacky heart-shaped swirly straw that Yuusuke just _had_ to have for his collection), until it was time to occupy their reserved booth at the nicest restaurant in the mall.

For the birthday boy, cake was included. The sparks of the fireworks danced in his eyes.

"Make a wish…" smiled Yasutomo. Yuusuke paused, took a deep breath, and blew.

* * *

"Well?" Yasutomo turned to Yuusuke, his finger still hovering over _Confirm_ on the selection screen of the purikura machine. "Whatchu in the mood for, birthday boy? Gross? Cool? _Artsy?"_

"Actually…" Yuusuke scratched his flushed cheek with a finger, "how about a nice one first, sho?"

"A nice one?" Yasutomo smiled in encouragement. Yuusuke hummed.

"Just us smiling, so I can show others, sho…"

Yasutomo stared at him wide-eyed, then broke into a grin that made his cheeks ache. He hit _Confirm_ and pulled Yuusuke inside the booth, where their smiles soon turned into grins, surprise kisses, and a flustered embrace.

* * *

They made several copies of their masterpiece, and after a few more rounds, _Gross_ included, Yasutomo and Yuusuke returned to his mansion for the night…

"Where are you taking me, huh?" Yasutomo teased as Yuusuke pulled him into a remote hall.

"Someplace comfortable, sho," replied Yuusuke, who led Yasutomo inside a pristine room with a king-size bed. "This is normally a guest room, sho…"

"Oh? What about _tonight?"_ winked Yasutomo, then squeaked as Yuusuke shoved him onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

"Tonight it's a sex dungeon, sho," he replied matter-of-factly.

Yasutomo snorted and pulled him close.

* * *

 **END NOTE:**

Once, and only once did Toudou ask Yuusuke what Yasutomo was like in bed, to which Yuusuke replied, "He's a true assistant, sho. He took me to the peak, jammed me across the finish line and came second, sho..." As he said this, Yuusuke's expression became indescribable, not in the way the Mona Lisa's smile seems mysterious, but in the way Lovecraftian horrors defy our human capacity to define them.

Toudou never asked about his sex life again.

As for Yasutomo, the next day he returned to the dorm as radiant, if not even more effervescent, as the night he and Yuusuke kissed for the first time. He walked in with the words, "you have all been blessed," and by the next morning, he found no less than a dozen thank you messages piled onto his cooler, including a tear-stained two-page letter from a girl who no longer needed her bulky bifocal glasses.

And with this chapter, we've finally done it - the longest companion piece later, we have arrived at the much hinted-at second-year Inter-high, which I had written as early as May, and have been casually editing ever since. Please stay tuned, and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
